Stonger
by sugardoll27
Summary: Mr. Schue teaches the kids a lesson about fighting for their lives by bringing in his neice. Will they learn or ignore it?


**Hey guys, so I found out that Glee is doing the song What Doesn't Kill You by Kelly Clarkson next Tuesday and it made me so mad because I had planned to do a long one-shot based off the song, but this is kind of the main point of the story. So... Oh well, I really hope you like it, and if you want to message me about any ideas I could write, feel free to send me a message. And yes, it's very short. :/  
>Anyways. -Insert Disclaimer Here-<br>STORY TIME xD  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Mr. Schue walked into the classroom with a new student by his side. She had short and spiked purple-black hair, big bright, brown eyes and a smile on her face, like a sense of accomplishment. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Emmet Daring, my neice." The girl waved slightly, and took a deep breath.<p>

"Hey guys, I'm Emmet. So Mr. Schue told me that you guys are feeling bad about yourselves and your moods are down, huh?" Emmet asked and the group mumbled in response. "Well, I'll let you know something. I was dignosed with cancer a few years ago and it brought my self-esteem and confidence way down. It felt like the only thing I could turn to was singing or writing, but it got really bad for a while and I couldn't do that," she continued, watching the group draw in attention, "It killed me inside and made me upset. Mr. Schue taught me one important lesson through it all. What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger, and that is so true. I'm still fighting life and I'm stronger because of the cancer. I wasn't going to let it take me. My body has filled out now and my hair is starting to grow back. But I'll always have my battle scars. So now, if you don't mind I'd like to sing my favorite song for you guys. Brad, if you don't mind." She finished off, nodding to the piano player.

_You know the bed feels warmer  
>Sleeping here alone<br>You know I dream in color  
>And do the things I want<em>

_You think you got the best of me_  
><em>Think you've had the last laugh<em>  
><em>Bet you think that everything good is gone<em>  
><em>Think you left me broken down<em>  
><em>Think that I'd come running back<em>  
><em>Baby, you don't know me, 'cause you're dead wrong<em>

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_  
><em>Stand a little taller<em>  
><em>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone<em>  
><em>What doesn't kill you makes a fighter<em>  
><em>Footsteps even lighter<em>  
><em>Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone<em>

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_  
><em>Just me, myself, and I<em>  
><em>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger<em>  
><em>Stand a little taller<em>  
><em>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone<em>

_You heard that I was starting over with someone new_  
><em>They told you I was moving on, over you<em>  
><em>You didn't think that I'd come back<em>  
><em>I'd come back swinging<em>  
><em>You tried to break me, but you see<em>

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_  
><em>Stand a little taller<em>  
><em>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone<em>  
><em>What doesn't kill you makes a fighter<em>  
><em>Footsteps even lighter<em>  
><em>Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone<em>

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_  
><em>Just me, myself, and I<em>  
><em>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger<em>  
><em>Stand a little taller<em>  
><em>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone<em>

_Thanks to you I got a new thing started_  
><em>Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted<em>  
><em>Thanks to you I'm finally thinking 'bout me<em>  
><em>You know in the end the day you left is just my beginning<em>  
><em>In the end<em>

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_  
><em>Stand a little taller<em>  
><em>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone<em>  
><em>What doesn't kill you makes a fighter<em>  
><em>Footsteps even lighter<em>  
><em>Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone<em>

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_  
><em>Just me, myself, and I<em>  
><em>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger<em>  
><em>Stand a little taller<em>  
><em>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone<em>

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_  
><em>Just me, myself, and I<em>  
><em>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger<em>  
><em>Stand a little taller<em>  
><em>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone<em>  
><em>I'm not alone<em>

When she finished the song, the sound of clapping and cheering filled the room. The first one to hug her was Kurt because of his mother, followed by Mr. Schue and the rest of Glee. Smiling proudly, she looked around the room and tears filled her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? (:<strong>

-Sugardoll27-


End file.
